Seed of Evil
by Poison's Bane
Summary: Harry's mother comes looking for her son, and its not Lily Potter. Will the Hogwarts and the wizarding world know what to do when Harry is raised far away from the streets of Little Whinging, and out of Dumbledore's control? Rated MA for later chapters.
1. Planting

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing of Harry Potter, all rights to characters belong to J.K. Rowling for the Harry Potter characters. Detective Comics own all characters related to the DC universe, including the characters of Batman/Bruce Wayne, Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley, and Ra's Al Ghul.

Rating: MA, for much later chapters.

Summary: A cross between the worlds of DCU and Harry Potter. I haven't seen much of these on , and wanted to make one of my own.

* * *

Seed of Evil

By PoisonBane

Chapter 1 Planting.

Red hair sparkled against the falling snow of the city streets. Green eyes, flashing with love took in her husband, with his messy black hair and hazel eyes. The English couple had come to Gotham to escape the war ravaging their secret world in England, and to take the husband's mind off the recent news of his infertility. It was one of the problems with being a pureblooded wizard, making them into a dying breed, and James was the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Though it made Lily sad to know she could never give birth to her husband's children, she still cared for him greatly, and had dragged him away from the war so they could have fun like they did in the last year of school.

Smiling the raven haired man asked a passing elderly woman to take his and his wife's picture as they danced in the falling snow, a fountain in the background highlighting the happiness they had found in each other, even if they were destined to never have children. They would, of course, develope the film later themselves, in a special potion to make it move, to always capture the happiness they felt at that exact moment. Twirling together, hand in hand, the two smiled for the camera as it flashed, nearly blinding them both with the intense flash of light. Laughing James thanked the woman, and he and his wife moved from the fountain to the sidewalk, walking through the ankle deep snow as they made their way to Gotham Botanical Gardens.

Even with the freezing November weather the Garden's was still open. The building was like a large Greenhouse, covered in glass to let the sunlight in, but keep the harmful winter weather and near toxic Gotham air out. Lily loved Gotham, she had ever sense she was a little girl and her real father had brought her here for christmas when she was six. She and her older half sister had thrown snow balls in the streets, something Petunia would never have done. That was why she had brought James here, to share her bliss with him. Laughing the two passed through the gates and pushed open the first set of doors and felt the decontamination spray hit them from above before pushing through the second set of doors and into the large lobby.

"Hmph, reminds me of Gringotts." James said as he wrapped an arm around his wife, nuzzling into her neck and softly biting at her skin. "Only no goblins." He whispered, causing her to giggle and push him away slightly. Smiling the entire way they paid for their tickets and moved through another set of doors. Inside was the most breathtaking scene they had ever viewed, even more striking then the first time they had seen Hogwarts from the little boats in the lake. As far as the eye could see there was nothing but green. Trees and grass from all different countries came together and flourished. Lily pads floated on top of ponds as multicolored fish swam beneath their surface. Large fruits hung from tree branches over signs that read 'Please don't pick the fruit'.

They moved hand in hand down the path, smiling and laughing together as they took pictures to develope later. James thought about his best friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter, and how much they would have loved being here, especially on the night of a full moon. Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs would have loved to run through this wild setting, that seemed like even more fun than simply running through the well known Forbidden Forest outside of their old school. As the two twirled around a corner, came upon a sight they hadn't been expecting.

Laid out on the ground in front of them was a picnic blanket, with a woman and her husband trying to keep their two children from running all over the place, even when they seemed to have difficulty taking their eyes off each other. The crushing weight hit James like a hammer. He could never give anything like that to his wife, no matter how much she wanted a family of her own. There just wasn't anything in the magical community capable of giving them a child of their own. Sensing her husband's pain, Lily wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close, before pulling him further up the path so that they wouldn't have to see the happy family.

"Its ok, James. It's alright." She kept saying as she ran her hands through his hair, hoping to calm him down as he wept on her shoulder. Their perfect day crumbling around them at the sudden scene. Neither noticed another red head standing in the shade of a nearby tree, resting her back against the mighty Oak tree as her own vivid green eyes watched the couple. It wasn't hard to deduce the problem, her trap was working perfectly, and it seemed as though she had landed herself the perfect two guinea pigs. In fact she doubted she could have found anyone closer in appearance if she had created them herself.

Reaching into a pouch on her hip, the red head pulled out a small syringe. Moving quietly she stepped behind the woman so that she could see the distraught male's face. The image of the 'superior' sex crying in the arms of his wife was enough to bring a smirk to the woman's face. Stepping up the path, her heels clicking softly on the stones, she softly moved her hand to grab Lily's shoulder, before squeezing it tightly and jamming the syringe into the woman's back, puncturing her uterus, before injecting the woman with various chemicals.

Immediately the two pulled around, their wands drawn and trained on the woman, as Lily gave a yell of pain from the sudden stabbing. Their sudden movements throwing the syringe out into a nearby pond. The two gazed at the woman, who was openly smiling at the two. "Consider it, a gift." The woman said knowingly before she turned to begin walking away. Only for James to cast a silent Stupify, which to his amazement was blocked by a tree branch. "Remember me in nine months, sweeties." She cooed softly, as she stepped around a corner and disappeared from their line of sight.

James turned, his expression full of worry as he looked at his wife. She had pulled her shirt up to see if she could see the wound, but only a small drop of blood showed where the needle had gotten her. "What did she do to me?" Lily asked out loud as her vision became blurry and she fell toward the ground, only for her husband to catch her at the last minute. Holding his wife close to his chest, James looked around to see if anyone was watching before turning on the spot and vanishing with a soft 'pop', never seeing the green eyes watching him from a nearby bush.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks to some.. technical difficulties. Greenhouse of Ivy, GoI Rewrite, and DK was deleted. I'll explain why in my profile. I am terribly, terribly sorry to everyone who was enjoying those stories, I was already half way through the final chapter of GoI R when it was deleted, and partially finished with the Darkest Knight's latest chapter as well. Like I said, a full explanation will be on my profile. Once again I apologize to everyone!


	2. Cerbera?

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing of Harry Potter, all rights to characters belong to J.K. Rowling for the Harry Potter characters. Detective Comics own all characters related to the DC universe, including the characters of Batman/Bruce Wayne, Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley, and Ra's Al Ghul.

Rating: MA, for much later chapters.

Summary: A cross between the worlds of DCU and Harry Potter. I haven't seen much of these on , and wanted to make one of my own.

* * *

Seed of Evil

By PoisonBane

Chapter 2

Cerbera?

Petunia Durlsey sat in her immaculate home, cleaned to perfection by her nephew as per his list of chores for the day. Currently he was outside mowing the back yard, the last chore he had for the day before he had to cook dinner for her and her family. Petunia smiled at the thought that for once Harry would get a little time off to rest. She hated having to be so strict with him, as did her husband, Vernon. The had come to love Harry when he was just an infant, but than that dodgy old man had appeared, demanding that they mistreat her darling nephew or he would take Harry and Dudley from them and shove them both in Azkaban Prison with the Dementors.

The mere thought of a demonic presence forcing you relive your worst memories before sucking out your very soul was enough to make Petunia shudder. Steadily she got up from her chair and walked to the window, pulling the blinds apart as she looked outside. Most people thought she was spying on the neighbors, but the truth was she was keeping an eye out for any of her sister's kind to suddenly appear on the road as they usually did, it was call Apparating or something like that. The stress of being prisoners in their own home and being forced to act certain ways had caused devastation to her and her husband's health. Not to mention what it was causing Harry and Dudley to become.

She had once been as beautiful as her sister, but now she hardly ate, her face had become gaunt and worn with lines, making her appear horse-like. Her husband had responded by eating himself through two heart attacks already, even falling prey to a stroke during one of his abusive rants toward Harry. Her son was becoming a bully since they couldn't act as proper parents toward him. Petunia knew that one day she would be bailing her son out of jail, she just hoped that time didn't come for many more years. And Harry, well, he was probably in the worst shape. She wouldn't doubt that he hated the lot of them, with Vernon's beatings, being starved, and forced to run away from his own cousin and his friends who played a horrible game called 'Harry Hunting'.

She frowned when Harry came into view, wiping the sweat from his scarred brow. The mark that had damned Petunia's family and destroyed any hope they had for a normal life. She had read the letter talking about Harry's fame and title of the Boy-Who-Lived, the pressure he would one day have on his shoulders of being the one destined to destroy the monster that had stolen his parents. Her frown grew worse as Harry spotted her watching him and jumped nearly a foot in the air before continuing the chore. It hurt her deeply to have to treat her nephew so, but she couldn't face her family being ripped apart again.

One year, for a change of pace, they had tried to give Harry a birthday present. They had bought him a new shirt, one that actually fit him and wasn't one of her son's over sized hand-me-downs. But when he had gone outside wearing it that old man had appeared again. Erasing Harry's memory and providing him with a new one before turning the shirt into a pair of old dingy socks. He had then warned, actually warned, her and her husband not to tempt him again, or Azkaban would be the least of their worries. Dutifully they had gone back to treating their nephew as lower than pond scum.

A single tear made it's way out of Petunia's eye and she quickly wiped it away. It would do no good for Harry to see her crying. She had to keep telling herself that it was good for him. The responsibility would one day help him save the world, both those of wizards and normal humans. He would be a savior for them both, and would hopefully survive anything that came after him in the years to come. Moving away from the window, Petunia moved back to her chair and rested her head against the back cushion, never seeing the yellow cab pull around the corner and drive up to curb.

* * *

Harry watched as the yellow cab pulled up in front of number four Privet Dr. as he began mowing the front lawn. Sweat poured from his dark bangs and down his back as the over sized clothes seemed to intensify the already blazing heat from the Sun on the summer day. Reaching to wipe the sweat from his eyes, he saw the back door of the cab open and a woman step out. Her long red hair cascaded over her back and shoulders, and her green dress seemed to cling to her body. The eight year old thought the woman was very pretty, and as emerald eyes locked onto emerald eyes he was suddenly reminded of his silent prayer. He often prayed that someone, a long lost relative, was out there looking for him. Could this strange woman be the answer to his silent prayers?

He watched as the woman leaned through the driver side window and gave the cab driver a peck on the cheek, leaving a print of black lipstick on his cheek before walking away. Harry stared as the man seemed to have gone into a trance at the kiss and simply sat staring out of the windshield. The pretty woman winked at Harry as she strolled up the driveway, stopping at the door and ringing the door bell, her hands laced in front of her as she waited for the door to open. From near the road Harry thought he heard someone mention a lily before a soft pop echoed through the air. He turned hoping to glance whatever it was but it was gone.

He turned back to the door just in time to see his Aunt Petunia open it. With wide eyes she looked up and down the road before taking the woman by her wrist and pulling her inside, and waving Harry to come in as well. Harry released the bar on the lawn mower, certain he would have to return to finish before he walked up to the front step and removed his grass covered shoes, moving them beside the door so as not to track anything into the house and walked inside.

What met the youth was the strangest sight he had ever seen. His aunt was in tears as she hugged the red haired woman, who seemed decidedly uncomfortable at the other woman's hugs. Turning her head slightly she saw Harry standing in the door way and smiled at him. At him! It was beyond weird for the boy to have anyone actually smile at him. Usually he had to deal with it on the streets from strangers, some of whom even tipped their hats to him, but never inside number 4. Weekly Harry smiled back before his aunt turned her gaze on him, and his smile immediately vanished, like a good little freak.

Petunia's face seemed to drop slightly before she motioned for Harry and the woman to enter the sitting room. Harry sat on the couch, chewing on his bottom lip, wondering just what was going on, and was surprised when the pretty red head sat next to him. Petunia sat on the far side in her rocking chair, a look of relief on her face that the boy had never seen before. "Oh, Lily, I thought you were dead." Petunia sniffled as she took in the woman sitting in front of her.

Harry's eyes widened as he turned his raven haired head slowly to look at the woman. Lily? As in Lily Potter? Was this his mother? When he saw the frown on her face, he realized that obviously Petunia had said something wrong, and the woman seemed to clarify it. "I'm sorry, you must have me confused with your sister. Love the names though, Petunia, Lily, so much better than horrible names like most people have. It was completely luck of the draw that I would have chosen Lily, who looked so much like me, to be the surrogate mother for my child. My name is Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley, from Gotham City, USA."

Harry took in the look on Petunia's face. The shock was enough to carry over to Harry who sat with his mouth open. What was a 'surrogate mother', and what did this have to do with them? "Lily never told me. My God, you two could have been twins." Petunia said catching Harry's attention. "So, you mean that Harry isn't even Lily's son? I knew she was excited when she found out she was pregnant, she had sent me a letter telling me her husband was.. infertile. She said he was a gift that she believed came from an angel."

Pamela actually laughed at the comment and waved her hand in front of her face. "Well, I'm no angel, but I do plan on taking my son home with me. Though I already had a name picked out for him, Cerbera. Cerbera Thomas Isley-Wayne. Cerbera after the plant Cerbera Odollum, which seems to fit with your families tradition of naming their children after plants, Thomas after his grandfather on his father's side, and Isley after myself, Wayne actually comes from his father. Though he doesn't know of Harry's existence, yet." She said finishing it off with a smile.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the name. Cerbera Thomas? Well it was as fitting as Harry James, but what surprised him was his Aunt Petunia nodding her head at the idea. "Yes, changing his name will probably be for the best. After he leaves here there will be... people looking for him. You see, Harry is a very special boy." Harry almost fell off the couch in shock at this. "You see, he's a wizard, he can do magic. Its how he does all the strange things that happen around him. He's famous in their circles for destroying some evil man named Voldemort, and he'll have to do it again when he's older." She admitted, looking down at the ground.

"A man, named Albus Dumbledore will come looking for Harry." She continued turning her attention from Pamela to her nephew. "He made us treat Harry horribly or he said he would throw us all into jail, and take my son Dudley from me and my husband. He wants Harry to be miserable for some reason, and has always made sure that he stayed that way. I'm sorry, you must think I'm raving mad." Petunia said, turning back to Pamela only to see her smiling kindly at the other woman.

"No worries, dear. In the circles I travel in, Magic is probably the least surprising thing. Though it does add a whole new spectrum to his tutoring I have set in place for him. I suppose I can always find a way to reach Morgaine, she's a wiz at magic. She's nearly a thousand years old." She added at the end while sitting back in the couch. "She was the half sister of King Arthur you know, learned all her tricks from Merlin himself."

Harry was absolutely floored. He was a wizard? He could do magic? Someone was forcing the Dursleys to be horrible to him? A deep rage seemed to flare up in Harry's emerald eyes at the idea of someone actually threatening his family. Whoever this Dumbledore was, he would pay for what he was doing to his family, even if they weren't his real family they were the only one he had known his entire life. "If you can, be sure to look up Harry's grandfather as well. Lily was only my half sister from a one night affair my mother had. Her father was named Ra's. Ra's al Ghul, I believe was his full name."

Petunia's eyes suddenly widened as she leaped from her chair, running to the window and peering out of the blinds. "You have to hurry though. Harry owns nothing of value to take with him, but there are some trunks and boxes upstairs I'll be sure to send to you if give me your address. They have the house under constant watch. Hurry please, I'm not sure what they will do if they find out Harry is leaving." Petunia plead, turning scared eyes on her nephew and his new found mother. Quickly she knelt in front of Harry and kissed his forehead. "Be good Harry, and don't worry about the lawn, I'll have Dudley take care of it when he gets home. Its high time he did some chores as well." Turning to Pamela who was already on her feet, she said," Good luck, and treat him as well as he deserves. Give him the love we couldn't."

As Pamela grabbed Harry's hand and led him from the sitting room into the hallway, he could hear his aunt burst into tears behind him. He managed to grab his shoes as they went out the door and got into the cab. Harry watched as number 4 slowly began to slide away. The only home he had ever known. He was going to go to America to live with a new mom, and start a whole new life. He was finally going to be somewhere where he felt wanted.

Harry turned back to look at the red headed woman, never seeing the half dozen wizards suddenly appear on the lawn of the Dursleys house and run up to the door, wands drawn. He never saw the old man who lead them, dressed in pale blue robes with stars and moons on them, with his long white beard and hair. He never saw the greasy haired man with the hook nose who turned and watched the cab pull away. The only thing he saw was the adoration in the green eyes of the woman who claimed to be his real mom. Pamela reached over and pulled Harry closer, giving him a hug that he snuggled into. Despite the changes that were taking place in his life, Harry could only think of one question to ask. "So, Cerbera huh?"

* * *

Authors Notes: Well, there is another chapter in the amazing new story of Seed of Evil. Who will Harry's tutors be? How will he react to the change from quiet Surrey England to the racing insane atmosphere of Gotham City? When will Harry meet his real dad? I haven't really decided yet, so we'll just have to find out together!

Until next time,

~Poison's Bane.


	3. Gotham

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing of Harry Potter, all rights to characters belong to J.K. Rowling for the Harry Potter characters. Detective Comics own all characters related to the DC universe, including the characters of Batman/Bruce Wayne, Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley, and Ra's Al Ghul.

Rating: MA, for much later chapters.

Summary: A cross between the worlds of DCU and Harry Potter. I haven't seen much of these on , and wanted to make one of my own.

* * *

Seed of Evil

By PoisonBane

Chapter 2

Gotham

Young Harry James Potter, or as his recently found mother addressed him, Cerbera Thomas Isley-Wayne, was excited. Currently he and Pamela were flying at thirty thousand feet over the Atlantic Ocean. He had never flown before, or seen the wide vast expanse of the ocean and was surprised that it seemed to stretch on for forever. "Cerbera, Darling? Please come sit down, we have a lot to talk about." Pamela said, ignoring the flight attendant trying to gain her attention. Oh how the simple minded males of the world would beat their chests and parade themselves like peacocks to garner her attention. It was simply enough to make a woman cringe. She would have to make sure that young Cerbera never turned out like the rest of his kind.

As her son obediantly moved to follow her directions and sat beside her, she began to run her fingers lightly through his hair, her nails gently scratching his scalp. Like any other male his eyes became heavy at the sensation, and he steadily leaned in against her. Gently playing with her son's hair, Pamela wondered what she should tell him. She was a wanted criminal, thought insane by the mammals of Gotham, and she couldn't constantly stay on the run from the Dark Knight. As Poison Ivy was feared by all except for the other criminals, some of whom were beyond even her scope to battle. Leaning back in her chair she pulled Cerbera closer to him.

"There are aspects of my life you need to know about before we land." She said, moving her hand from his head to his shoulder. She smiled as she felt the eight year old snuggle into her side even more, obviously enjoying the feel of maternal love. "Cerbera, back home I'm.. I'm not considered a nice person." She said, looking down at him as he looked up at her, his eyes questioning. "I'm a criminal in Gotham, all because I want to save the Earth from man's constantly harmful chemicals and gases. There will be people trying to take you from me, but I'll never let that happen. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother." Cerbera said, his green eyes looking up into his mother's, the question of whether she would hurt him or not was instantly put to ease seeing how watery her eyes had gotten when speaking to him. Putting his arms around her he hugged her tightly, feeling her answer his hug with one equally as tight. "Now, people know me as Poison Ivy back home, and I have some people you will meet and they will help you as you grow up. A man named Jean Paul Valley will teach you martial arts. People know him as Azrael, probably the greatest martial artist on Earth next to a man who is called Batman.

"Another man, named Antonio Diego, or Bane, will be helping you exercise more. He is a very large man, who at one point beat the Batman. He takes a steroid called Venom to make him nearly the strongest person on Earth. Currently I'm working on a new strain of Venom to help him not go into a roid rage whenever he takes it. Dr. Victor Fries will teach your biology while I will be teaching you biochemestry. Dr. Harleen Quinzel will teach you about psychiatry, even though she needs to see a shrink herself for dating that abomination of a clown. Your teachers will change as you get older. I am, most interested in meeting your surrogate grandfather. He will be quite helpful I feel."

Cerbera was quite blown away. He was in the third grade for crying out loud and she expected him to learn all of that? 'She must think I'm really smart if she thinks I can handle all of that.' He thought as he rested again against his mother's side. Spotting the obviously jealous flight attendant who was looking at him with narrowed eyes. Raising an eyebrow at the man, and feeling a little worried, he moved so that he was partially hidden behind his mother's back. "This is your captain speaking," a voice crackled over the intercom, "we'll be arriving in Gotham International Airport in approximately five hours."

* * *

Cerbera held his mother's hand as they exited the plane, her face and hair covered in a thick scarf as they easily passed by security and grabbed Pamela's bag before walking out the front doors. He saw people staring at his over sized baggy clothes but did his best to ignore him while his mother would glare at them over her sunglasses. Moving quickly once outside, they began walking down the sidewalk, not bothering to get a rental car. Cerbera thought it was weird, but he remembered his mother wasn't liked here, and it would have caused them some problems. They walked briskly through the streets before stopping in front of a large house.

Massive gates and walls surrounded the property marking it as one of the most expensive houses in all of Gotham. The building itself wasn't so much as a house but a small castle, complete with several 'towers' built on the corners. Pushing a code into a box near the gates, Pamela lead the way inside. The grounds were covered in bushes and trees, many cut to resemble animals. In the back yard there was what looked like a water slide and a pool. Harry had never even fathomed a house like this, but Cerbera knew that this would be his home, and he would have to get used to living in splendor.

"Welcome home, Cerbera." Pamela said as she pushed open the front door, showing the stone walls inside and the hardwood floors. "I got this house from a psychiatrist in Arkham Asylum he left it to me in his will. Very nice man, though his wife was quite upset." She smiled at the memory, when she had finally kissed the man after he had told her of the changes to his will and professed his love to her. She had left him dying on the floor of his office and had quietly walked back to her cell. The police still thought of it as a suicide.

"Your room is up the stairs and to the left. There are some better fitting clothes in there. I figured you would be small for your age, your father was when he was younger, but he filled out well over the years. Tomorrow we'll go shopping to get you things to decorate it with." She said shooing her young son up the stairs, and watched him run up the left of the two staircases, and disappear into his new room. Pamela didn't think he got much of a room at the Dursleys, not if what his 'aunt' said was true. The yell of joy she heard upstairs seemed to be proof enough before a blur of dingy clothes and black hair sped down the stairs and latched onto her in a big hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" The boy yelled out in a rush and seemed to shaking with excitement. Smiling down at her son, the woman known as Poison Ivy bent down to kiss his forehead and noticed the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead for the first time. Reaching up she traced it with her finger, "What happened, darling?" She asked taking him by the hand and leading them to a soft couch where they sat down.

"I'm not really sure." Cerbera admitted as he reached up and touched his forehead. "I've had it ever since I went to live with the Dursleys. They said I got it from the car crash that killed my parents, but I don't think that's true. I remember a flash of green light whenever I try to remember that night. Its my first memory. After what Aunt Petunia said, I think my parents... I mean, Lily and James Potter and were murdered, and the bad wizard tried to kill me, but it didn't work." Despite how he thought he would feel at the revelation, he didn't feel sad about the death of the Potters. After all he had never met them before. "Mom, can you tell me about my father?" He asked, changing the subject.

Poison Ivy giggled at her son putting together clues from what little his 'aunt' had told him. "You know, I'm certain Edward would love to meet you." She said smiling before pulling her son closer. "Your father, well, he's a very powerful man in Gotham. In fact he's the richest man in town, his name is Bruce Wayne. Your middle name is the name of his father, Thomas. Bruce is a very big, very powerfully built man, with muscles that just ripple under his shirts. He's one of the few business men who actually tries to look after the environment, that's why I picked him to be your father." 'That and the man is loaded, and you'll help me get my hands on his money whenever he dies.' Pamela thought as she gently brushed her hands through her son's hair.

Yawning Cerbera got to his feet, stretching. "I better go to bed, I haven't slept since I woke up at the Dursley's house this morning, and that was hours and hours ago. And that walk here tired me out. Night mommy." The third grader said as he bent down to kiss Pamela's cheek. Standing he walked back up the stairs, and changed into his pajamas and slid under the covers. Unsure exactly of what to do with a child like Cerbera, Pamela tentatively went up stairs and kissed him on his forehead again before turning out his lights. "Don't forget, tomorrow we're going shopping to decorate your room." She added before closing his door.

Walking across the hall she opened her own bedroom door, seeing the soft bed that marked where she would be sleeping from now on. Stripping off her dress she dropped it on the ground before moving into the bathroom to take a shower. Dressed in a green nightie that wasn't see through, she didn't want her son seeing her almost naked if he should come into her room at some point, she turned off her light and climbed into bed, a smile playing on her deep crimson lips. The first test of her genetic manipulation was complete success. Cerbera was immune to her toxins and poisons, now she would have to see how the rest of her plan fell into place, while trying to stay with the young boy who was quickly bringing out her maternal instincts.

* * *

Author's notes: Well another chapter done. Sorry, but I still haven't decided if this will be Bruce/Pamela or Pamela/Harley yet. Also, do you guys think Robin should be Dick or Tim, and should I include Damien Wayne into the mix? Let me know what you guys think! Peace!

~Poison's Bane


End file.
